ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ido
Patro nia, qua esas en la cielo, tua nomo santigesez; tua regno advenez; tua volo facesez quale en la cielo tale anke sur la tero. Donez a ni cadie l'omnadiala pano, e pardonez a ni nia ofensi, quale anke ni pardonas a nia ofensanti, e ne duktez ni aden la tento, ma liberigez ni del malajo. Ido (pronounced /idɔ/), a constructed language, was created to become a universal second language for speakers of different linguistic backgrounds, easier to learn than any ethnic language. This intended usage parallels the current use of English as a lingua franca, and of French, Latin, and Greek in earlier eras. Unlike English, which is a natural and frequently irregular language, Ido is specifically designed for grammatical, orthographic, and lexicographical regularity, and to favour no one who might otherwise be advantaged due to native fluency. In this sense, Ido is classified as an International Auxiliary Language. Of the most widely used IALs, the first one is certainly Esperanto, Ido's predecessor; it is disputable whether the second place in usage goes to Ido or Interlingua. Ido was developed in the early 1900s, and retains a sizeable (?) following today, primarily in Europe. It is largely based on Esperanto, created by L. L. Zamenhof. Ido first appeared in 1907 as a result of a desire to reform perceived flaws in Esperanto that its supporters believed to be a hindrance in its propagation as an easy-to-learn second language. Many other reform projects appeared after Ido: examples such as Occidental and Novial appeared afterwards but have since faded into obscurity. At present, Ido along with Esperanto and Interlingua are the only auxiliary languages with a large body of literature and a relatively large speaker base. The name of the language likely traces its origin to the Ido pronunciation of "I.D." (from "International Delegation", see below) or the word esperantido, "descendant (of Esperanto)". In IDO, it is simply an abbreviation of Idiomo Di Omni (language for all). Ido uses the twenty-six Latin letters used in the English alphabet with no diacritics. While still being completely morphologically regular, Ido resembles the Romance languages in appearance and is sometimes mistaken for Italian or Spanish at first glance. Ido is largely intelligible to those who have studied Esperanto, though there are certain differences in word formation, grammar and grammatical-function words that make it more than a simple reform project. Ido is a stand-alone language. After its inception, Ido gained support (estimates generally range around 20%1) from some in the Esperanto community at the time, but following the sudden death in 1914 of one of its most influential proponents, Louis Couturat, it declined in popularity. There were two reasons for this: first, the emergence of further schisms arising from competing reform projects; and second, a general lack of awareness of Ido as a candidate for an international language. These obstacles weakened the movement and it was not until the rise of the Internet that it began to regain its former momentum. Ido esas konciza internaciona linguo kreita da Louis de Beaufront en 1907 kom Esperanto reformita, adoptita internacione en Paris ye oktobro 1907, kom “idiomo helpanta internaciona”, da la Delegitaro (Délégation pour l’adoption d’une langue auxiliaire internationale). http://io.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ido Yen la maxim bazala gramatiko intencante ke anke nesavanto pri Ido povus saveskar ulo. Vu povas lernar Ido altraloke en la reto per ula nacionala linguo. Indexo celar * 1 L'alfabeto * 2 L'acento * 3 La frazo * 4 L'artiklo * 5 L'eliziono * 6 La pluralo * 7 La vorto-klasi * 8 La komparaziono * 9 La verbo o 9.1 La tempo o 9.2 La pasivo o 9.3 La participo o 9.4 La verbala kombinuri * 10 La pronomo o 10.1 La personala pronomi o 10.2 La posesiva pronomi o 10.3 La demonstrativa pronomi o 10.4 La posesiva + la demonstrativa pronomi o 10.5 La relativa / interogativa pronomo o 10.6 La nedefinita pronomi * 11 La numeri * 12 La sufixi * 13 La prefixi * 14 La prepozicioni * 15 Lektez anke pri * 16 Extera ligilo L'alfabeto * Literi: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z o Vokali: a e i o u o Konsonanti: b c d f g h j k l m n p q r s t v w x y z o Digrami: ch sh qu o Diftongi: au eu L'acento (per signo ´) * Normala: incidénto, encefálo, broshúro, ecelánte, anciéna. o ! : áquo á.quo, pekúnio pekúnyo. * Infinitivo: savár, donár, entraprezár. La frazo * Bazala frazo = subjekto - verbo - objekto: Me amas tu. * Ne-bazala ordino —> +n: Tun me amas. * Questiono = Ka tu amas me? L'artiklo Ne existas nedefinita artiklo en Ido, ma existas definita artiklo. 1. tablo, stulo, domo 2. la tablo, la stulo, la domo 3. le 8 = 8, 8, 8, … L'eliziono * (kordiala amiko —>) kordial amiko, (olda avulo —>) old avulo * prepoziciono + artiklo o a la = a l’ = al o da la = da l’ = dal o de la = de l’ = del o di la = di l’ = dil La pluralo * i : la tabli, la stuli, la domi 1. ! L’ elekt.i esas important.a 2. ! La mikr.a dom.i esas bel.a * le no = no + no + no … La vorto-klasi * substantivo = .o: tablo, stulo, domo * adjektivo = .a: mikra, bela, nova 1. ! nova libri = libri nova 2. ! bela internaciona linguo —> bela linguo internaciona * adverbo = .e: bone, rapide, facile * substantivo <—> adjektivo <—> adverbo o papero <—> papera <—> papere o lektanto <—> lektanta <—> lektante La komparaziono * granda —> plu granda —> maxim granda * minim granda <— min granda <— granda * rapide —> plu rapide —> maxim rapide La verbo * Infinitivo .ar: kantar * Finita verbo: .s: kantas o Personi: me / vu / lu / ni / vi / li kantas La tempo * Prezento: kant.a.s * Preterito: kant.i.s * Futuro: kant.o.s * Kondicionalo: kant.u.s * Perfekto: kant.ab.a.s * Pluquamperfekto: kant.ab.i.s * Imperativo: kant.ez La pasivo * Me vid.a.s amiko —> Amiko vid.es.a.s (da me). * Me trov.o.s vi —> Vi trov.es.o.s (da me). * Me lekt.u.s libro —> Libro lekt.es.u.s (da me). La participo * Aktivo o Prezento: flug.a.nta o Preterito: flug.i.nta o Futuro: flug.o.nta * Pasivo o Prezento: skrib.a.ta o Preterito: skrib.i.ta o Futuro: skrib.o.ta La verbala kombinuri * me esas vidinta (<—> ! me esas docisto) * me esis skribinta * me esos vendinta * me esos flugonta * me esas vidinta = me vidabas * me esis skribinta = me skribabis * me esos vendinta = me vendabos * me esas amata * me esas trovita * me esis vidita * me esabis amata * me esabus amata La pronomo La personala pronomi (Hike komparate kun Esperantala) Personala pronomi singulara plurala indefinita 1ma 2ma 3ma 1ma 2ma 3ma familiara formal mask. fem. neut. omnagenra Esperanto mi ci vi li ŝi ĝi tiu ni vi ili oni Ido me tu vu il(u) el(u) ol(u) lu ni vi li on Pluso pri Lu De Kompleta Gramatiko Detaloza di la Linguo Internaciona Ido da Beaufront: Lu (quale li) esas uzata por la 3 genri. Ke lu servas la tri genri, segunvole, en la singularo, ne esas en su plu astonanta kam vidar li servar la tri genri, segunvole, en la pluralo. Ma, kontraste, ni ulkaze bezonas distingar la pronomo «li» per ili, eli, oli, totsame kam ni distingas la pronomo «lu» per ilu, elu, olu ... Per decido (1558) l'akademio Idista repulsis omna restrikto pri la uzo di lu. On darfas do uzar ta pronomo totsame por kozo e por persono di sexuo evidenta, kam por animali di sexuo nekonocata e persono qua havas nomo sensexua, quale infanto, puero, homo e.c., tam vere maskula kam femina. La motivi di la decido donesis en «Mondo», XI, 68: «Lu» por la singularo esas exakte lo sama kam «li» por la pluralo. Logiko, simetreso e facileso postulas ico. Konseque, same kam «li» darfas uzesar por personi, animali, kozi, omnafoye kande nulo obligas expresar la sexuo, tale «lu» darfas uzesar por personi, animali, kozi en la sama kondiciono. La distingo propozita esus subtilajo jenanta.... La posesiva pronomi Pronomo personala divenas posesiva per dezinenco -a. * Singularo: me.a, tua, vua, (i)lua / (e)lua / (o)lua * Pluralo: ni.a, via, lia La demonstrativa pronomi * Singularo: (i)ca, (i)ta * Pluralo: (i)ci, (i)ti La posesiva + la demonstrativa pronomi * ilu + ca = ilca * elu + ca = elca * olu + ca = olca La relativa / interogativa pronomo * qua: ilta qua volas / qua volas? * qui: la homi qui venis / qui venis? La nedefinita pronomi ula || nula || irga || altra || kelka || singla || omna || multa || poka || plura La numeri * 1–10: un, du, tri, quar, kin, sis, sep, ok, non, dek. * 0 = zero, 100 = cent, 1.000 mil, 1.000.000 = miliono * 13 = dek-e-tri (≈ 10 + 3) * 20 = du-a-dek (≈ 2 · 10) La sufixi * ach: hundo —> hundacho : nuanco di desestimo * ad: danso —> dansado : durolonga o kontinue plurfoya * ag: martelo —> martelagar : * aj: bela —> belajo : * al: naturo —> naturala : * an: klubo —> klubano : * ar: libro —> libraro : * ari: sendar —> sendario : * atr: blua —> bluatra : * e: oro —> orea : * ebl: drinkar —> drinkebla : * ed: glaso —> glasedo : * eg: richa —> richega : * em: laboro —> laborema : * end: pagar —> pagenda : * er: fumar —> fumero : * eri: libro —> librerio : * es: quala —> qualeso : * esk: savar —> saveskar : * esm: du —> duesma : * estr: urbo —> urbestro : * et: rivero —> rivereto : * ey: lektar —> lekteyo : * i: rejo —> rejio : * id: linguo —> linguido : * ier: teo —> teiero : * if: floro —> florifo : produktar, genitar, sekrecar. * ig: fixar —> fixigo : * ik: daltonismo -> daltonismiko : * il: telefonar —> telefonilo : * im: du —> duimo : * in: spozo —> spozino : * ism: reala —> realismo : * ist: sociala —> socialisto : * iv: nutrar —> nutrivo : * iz: butro —> butrizar : * op: quar —> quarope : * opl: tri —> triopla : * oz: danjero —> danjeroza : * ul: kato —> katulo : * ur: piktar —> pikturo : * uy: violino —> violinuyo : * yun: hundo —> hundyuno : La prefixi * bo: bopatro * des: desfacila * dis: dissemar * ex: exprezidanto * ge: geavi * mi: micirklo * mis: misuzar * ne: neposibla * par: parlektar * para: parapluvo * pre: prenomo * pseudo: pseudonimo * retro: retroveno * ri: rifacar * sen: sensenca * stif: stifmatro * vice: viceprezidanto La prepozicioni a(d) || alonge || an || ante || apud || avan || che || cirkum || cis || da || de || di || dop || dum || ek || en || exter || for || inter || kontre || koram || kun || lor || malgre || per || po || por || pos || preter || pri || pro || proxim || segun || sen || sub || super || til || tra || trans || ultre || vice || ye category:Constructed_languages Category:Esperanto Category:Esperantido